


【授翻/盾冬】Uberrima Fidei

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consent Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, or at least steve thinks so, reference to medical torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: “感觉好吗？”巴基问，他侧躺着，手臂垫在枕头下面，几乎如史蒂夫记忆中的一般带着点孩子气，但更加小心翼翼。那也许是，史蒂夫想，他希望那是一个影子般的微笑。他就像一本打开的书，但艰深难以阅读，就好像他被用另一种语言重写了一遍。--标题是拉丁文，意思是“最大诚信原则”又称“最大善意原则”，这是合同法中的一个标准，假定合同双方都对合同内容进行了充分说明和披露，并对其有全面的了解。但在这个故事里面，并没有。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uberrima Fidei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341182) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



1.

自分别以来已经过去了三年，或者是七十年，史蒂夫在巴基骑在他身上，像是骑着一头借来的骡子那样时达到了高潮。

“天啊，”史蒂夫喘息着，不敢相信他记起来了。巴基啪地一下瘫倒在他身旁，表情介于该死的得意与羞怯之间。“天啊巴克，我真想你。”

“感觉好吗？”巴基问，他侧躺着，手臂垫在枕头下面，几乎如史蒂夫记忆中的一般带着点孩子气，但更加小心翼翼。那也许是，史蒂夫想，他希望那是一个影子般的微笑。他就像一本打开的书，但艰深难以阅读，就好像他被用另一种语言重写了一遍。

“好。喔我的天啊。真好。”史蒂夫说，他侧过身将头抵在巴基的下巴上，就像过去那样，呼吸着他的气味。他闻上去就像史蒂夫洗干净的床单和他的衣服一样，带着芳香剂的味道，一瞬间显得熟悉又陌生。他们已经在一起住了好几个月，一点点地接近彼此，直到他们终于再次睡到一张床上。

巴基说话的时候呼吸拂过他的头发，他金属的手轻轻地放在史蒂夫的腰上。“你每天早上晨跑吗？”巴基问。

“是的，晨跑之后去开会。”史蒂夫靠在他胸口叹了口气，就和平时一样，他几乎不愿去想这事。不愿去想巴基会像长发公主一样被留在高塔上，在史蒂夫必须离开的时候孤独度日。就好像他受到了诅咒，而史蒂夫找不到解除诅咒的办法。

“你介不介意——”

“嗯？”史蒂夫睡意朦胧地问，蜷在巴基的胸口，自私而安全的姿势，就像他们十几岁时的第一次那样。

“你介不介意我明天去收信？”

听到这个，史蒂夫用手肘撑起了身体，脸上不由自主地露出了傻笑。也许童话故事最后终会成真。“当然不介意。”史蒂夫说，试图不去对此表现出太多的倾向性，就像治疗师说的那样，让巴基自己花时间去找到属于他自己的方式。“那之后我们可以一起去喝咖啡，或者出去吃午饭——”他说，兴奋得几乎停不下来，但巴基用力摇了摇头。好吧。注意边界和节奏。史蒂夫又躺回到巴基胸口，爱抚着他，直到进入梦乡。

 

2.

两周过去了，仅仅是在沙发上爱抚彼此和在床上拥抱着亲吻，史蒂夫简直要爆血管，每次巴基都热切地看着他，但……注意边界。巴基停下了脚步，没有再继续推进，所以史蒂夫也控制住了。就像他们说好的那样，巴基每天都去收信，将垃圾邮件分出来，小心地分拣好史蒂夫的粉丝来信和邀请函，对这份工作十分满足。每天早上用他临时修补上的手臂和头脑干活，下午去大堂保安处收取邮件。

收完信之后他在大堂里逗留的时间越来越长，虽然只是坐在咖啡厅里面靠窗的位置发呆，但这也让神盾局和托尼的安保神经绷得紧紧的，直到史蒂夫叫他们别他妈的这样了。巴基赢得了他的下午拿铁，而每天下午经过的人群中，如果有谁稍微多看了他一会，都会被贾维斯记录在案。他正致力于花更多的时间呆在房间外面，史蒂夫不禁为他感到骄傲。

某天下午史蒂夫结束了警察局的训练回到大厦的时候，无意间遇见巴基坐在大堂的阳光咖啡吧中，他太过高兴，以至于没有发现巴基被他吓到了。当史蒂夫在他身边坐下来时巴基僵在了那里，好心情从他脸上消失了，巴基的表情像挨了当头一棒，就好像他正在干什么可怕的坏事，被抓了个正着。

“对不起，我不是有意要吓到你的。”史蒂夫说，将他的双手放在巴基能看得见的地方。“你不介意我坐在这里吧？和你一起喝杯咖啡？”这真是荒谬，在他们的关系已经进行到了这一步之后。但巴基看上去随时都准备跳起来冲出去，史蒂夫能够感觉到从他身上散发出来的紧张。

巴基严肃地点了点头，紧张感从他的呼吸当中泄露出来，史蒂夫在点咖啡的时候也分心留意着他，有些担心一旦他转过身去，巴基就会消失不见了。他没想到在这一切之后，巴基仍然如此容易受到惊吓。

但当史蒂夫的咖啡端上来的时候，巴基已经脱掉了他紧张的外套，倾身向前，听着史蒂夫说话。史蒂夫认为这是一个胜利，因为巴基再次露出了一个勉强的，几乎只有个影子的笑容，就像那天晚上他们在床上时那样，但它同样是值得庆祝的。

巴基在史蒂夫喝完咖啡的同时就站了起来，在犹豫了一阵之后，他跟着史蒂夫进了电梯。史蒂夫本应该更好地意识到这一点的，至少，在电梯门关上之前。当巴基将他推倒在闭合的电梯门上时，他僵住了，全身的血液都因为误解而沸腾，直到他意识到巴基的手是放在他的阴茎上，而不是放在他的喉咙上为止。

他们只撑到了沙发，没法走得更远了。史蒂夫的屁股摩擦着地毯，几乎要把它点燃，巴基将他从衣服里面拉拽出来，缓慢地，用能够让一个圣徒发疯的方式吮吸着他的阴茎。之后巴基射在了他的手心里，他们鼻子碰鼻子地躺在客厅的地毯上，史蒂夫吮吸着巴基喉咙上的淤青，就像他这许多年来一直梦想的那样，试着用他的嘴唇含住巴基的脉搏。他们躺了一分钟，也许是一个小时，史蒂夫分不出来，也不在意。他将巴基的头发从脸上拂开，以便更好地看清巴基闭着的眼睛，他的手指梳理过巴基的头发，沉浸在眼前的景色中。

巴基鸣叫的肚子让他们离开了躺着的地板，但当史蒂夫坐了起来，取笑他的时候，巴基的皮肤一下变得潮红，他身体的过度反应让史蒂夫想起巴基之前僵在咖啡厅里的样子。他亲吻了一下巴基的鼻尖，来弥补他的过失，巴基对他露出了一个影子般的笑容，他们彼此搀扶着站起来，开始准备晚饭。

“你早上在跑步吗？”当他们重新穿好衣服的时候，巴基问道。

史蒂夫叹了口气，不愿去想每天早上将巴基一个人留下之后的日常，但治疗师说日常也是很重要的。“是的，跑步，然后开会。”总是在开会，他会死在会场里的。

“我可以去跑步吗？”巴基问，眼睛大而严肃，即使史蒂夫觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜。

“可以！那太好了！”史蒂夫说着，亲吻了他。缓慢而快乐，试图告诉巴基他有多么爱他，在不对他造成太多影响的前提下。

“山姆不会介意吧。”巴基的话让史蒂夫停了下来，看着他，但他却不能对此进行过多的干涉。

“不，这样很好，我们之后可以一起去吃甜甜圈。”史蒂夫说，握紧了巴基的手，拉着他一起去做晚饭。

 

3.

史蒂夫将他操射时巴基发出了一声颤抖的呻吟，牙齿咬进自己的手臂里，堵住声音。史蒂夫已经来了两次，动作依然缓慢而稳定，弄得巴基有些撑不住，他尽力拖长每一分每一秒，难以相信这一切都是真实的。

巴基躺倒在床上，史蒂夫拔了出来，兴奋充血，跃跃欲试，还想再来第三轮，但巴基已经不行了。史蒂夫依偎着他，爱抚着巴基的胸和臀部，他侧躺着，靠在巴基的肩头上，就像他比现在轻一百磅时那样。巴基回归以来，这些日子来体重已经恢复了许多，身材也变得更加宽阔，像是重新砌起一堵墙。因此这很公平。

“明天我们跑完步之后，你想去喝一杯咖啡吗？”史蒂夫埋头在巴基的脖颈里呢喃着，愉快得像是没有骨头，手指纠缠着巴基的头发。他睡意朦胧地试着用手掌包裹住巴基的手臂肌肉，因为持续的、隐秘的颤抖而没能成功。金属臂还在托尼的研发实验室里，缓慢翻新中。他的右臂被握在史蒂夫手心里，几乎和他当初在一元店里干活的时候一样匀称了，史蒂夫为此而激动着。

“我们喝咖啡的时候可以加奶油吗？“巴基问，他看着天花板。

史蒂夫转过头，在枕头上迷迷糊糊地看向巴基。“我以为你更喜欢黑咖啡？”他不过大脑就说出了口，对自己的记忆将信将疑。他很确定巴基是喜欢黑咖啡的，但那也许是因为战争和压力，而不是巴基真正的喜好？想到他们曾经的日常也许并不是真正的日常，这让他的心脏绞痛起来。

巴基僵住了，在他身边绷紧了身体，不知所措，就好像他在咖啡厅被抓个正着时那样，不，比那更糟。“我——对不起！我——”他说着，几乎从史蒂夫的手底下退缩开来，就好像变成一个史蒂夫不认识的人，是他所犯下的最大的罪孽一般。

“天，对不起，我不是这个意思——”史蒂夫一边说一边讲巴基拉进怀里，忽略他绷得紧紧的双肩。“贾维斯会把它列进每天早上的活动列表的，同时在楼下也会有奶油。我不是——我不是说所有事情都得跟之前一样。我们当然可以在咖啡里加奶油。”

巴基让史蒂夫抱着他，双肩依然僵硬，史蒂夫侧过身体靠在上面。会好的。他们可以加奶油，史蒂夫也会学着如何置身事外，不去干涉他，一切都会好的。他的手指梳理着巴基的长发，被他熟悉而陌生的气味环绕着，感受着它，进入了梦乡。

 

4.

他到达了高潮，双手插进巴基的头发里，几乎沉醉在这感觉里面。第三天了，每天下午他一进门巴基就扑向了他，在厨房、浴室或是过道里给史蒂夫吸出来，在那之前，他一句也没说关于治疗，或是关于他的手臂在研发实验室里的进度的事情。史蒂夫并没有注意到这一点，准确地说，在他双腿软成一滩果酱倒下去之前他没注意到这一点。

但有时巴基会大发慈悲，让他躺在沙发上，在史蒂夫请求巴基撸给他看的时候抬眼看向他，然后给予他满足。巴基的金属手揉弄他自己的阴茎，史蒂夫还没做好心理准备去承认他想要看到这个，在发生了那一切之后，但当他看到巴基在高潮的同时，仍然吮吸着他的阴茎的时候，他高潮了，几近窒息。强迫性的无情的快感仿佛一场雷霆暴雨。

巴基向后靠去，用手背擦着嘴，史蒂夫笨拙地爱抚着他的头发，梳开那些在他手指上打结的发卷，完全沉浸在保护着巴基的荒谬幸福感之中。

“你能帮我剪头发吗？”巴基说，肩膀靠在史蒂夫腿上，脸颊枕着他的大腿。

“我有点生疏了。”史蒂夫说，声音里带着睡意和柔情。在哪里应该还有一张他当初留着短发时的老照片，或许他们可以在网上找到一张。找到一张纸质的报纸，把它铺在地上，这要难一点，不过他们可以想办法弄到一张。“你不想去理发店吗？”

巴基躺在史蒂夫的大腿上摇了摇头，脸朝下趴着，让史蒂夫可以用手指梳理他的头发，和抓揉他的头皮。史蒂夫会想念这种感觉吧，也许？但能找回更多曾经的巴基总是件好事。

 

5.

他短发的样子看上去很好，甚至是——尤其是——令人心碎的好。因为他看上去不再像照片里的巴基了，身材太宽，脸部的线条太硬，他的微笑也太过细小和苍白了。

但他睡梦中的叹息仍像昔日一样，他捧着史蒂夫后颈的动作仍像昔日一样，他在高潮时弓起脊背的动作也仍像昔日一样，史蒂夫紧紧抓住它，无法放手。不管怎样，史蒂夫的记忆已是墨水一样的深黑色，周遭褴褛，破破烂烂，染上了两年间的悲伤与孤独。巴基每天都在变得越来越好，史蒂夫不能勉强他。

史蒂夫的呼吸缓缓地拂在巴基的背上，他躺在巴基背后，爱抚着他，昏昏欲睡。他一只手在巴基的左臂上抚摸着，知道巴基对他的动作没有多少感觉，但他仍想重新了解他的模样。巴基冰冷的手指幽灵般徘徊在史蒂夫的大腿上，轻微，然后消失了。“下次。”巴基静静地说，他的声音太安静了，如果史蒂夫再困一点的话，他可能就会错过了。

“嗯……？”史蒂夫嘟哝着，将他的鼻子压在巴基的肩上，舔着他的肌肉，阴茎半勃起来，期待着下一次。他也许还能来一次，或者明天早上醒来之后先来一发，或者稍微晚一点，在洗澡的时候做，又或者以上三者都是，然后再在早餐桌上做一次。

巴基的呼吸在黑暗中显得如此安静，轻易就会错过。“下一次，你能多用一点润滑剂吗？”巴基问，史蒂夫的心跳停了一拍。

“是的，巴基，是的，当然！”史蒂夫喘着气，用手肘支起身体。巴基再次沉默着紧张了起来，身体绷得紧紧的，就像史蒂夫问他关于奶油的事情时一样。“对不起，巴克。我没想到——你可以早点说出来的。”史蒂夫的手沿着巴基的手臂往下滑去，巴基半转过身来，在黑暗中看着他，目光搜寻着什么。史蒂夫倾身亲吻了他，巴基的嘴唇温暖，缓慢地迎合上他的唇。“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基露出了一个影子般的微笑，回吻了他，于是他再次躺了下去，靠在巴基身后。

 

+1.

之后一周的某天，巴基比史蒂夫晚回到家，他一整天都呆在研发实验室里。他进门就一步不停地直冲厨房，将史蒂夫从那里拉出来，两个人往床上走去的时候他的左手始终放在史蒂夫的胸口上，因此史蒂夫看不到那些在维修期间将巴基的手臂潦草地组装在一起的焊接甲片，和斯塔克工业出品的小螺丝帽。所有的东西上都有着LOGO，包括被他们组装起来的巴基。这是在他们搞定他的新义肢之前的最后一轮大升级了，托尼是这么说的。对此史蒂夫似乎比巴基更加紧张。这是巴基需要重新学习的最后一件陌生的事情，但这会被搞定的，之后他们就能再一次回到他们的日常中去了。

巴基似乎并没注意到史蒂夫关注着他的手臂，或是并不在乎。他带着令人不安的专注脱下了史蒂夫的衣服，吮吸他的阴茎直到他几乎要发疯。他让史蒂夫翻转了他们的体位，现在他以后背位趴在床上，双臂支撑着体重，厚实的大腿分开，让史蒂夫用他的双手在他强硬的肌肉上游走，看着他颤抖起来。史蒂夫缓慢地打开了他，使用了大量的润滑剂，想要多花一些时间，但巴基不耐烦地向后拱去。

史蒂夫让巴基来掌握节奏，手放在巴基宽阔的大腿和瘦削的臀部上，只是在巴基加快速度时试着跟上节奏。史蒂夫的手指挖进巴基的宽肩里，想让他慢一点，想让这性爱变得更温柔一点，但巴基咬着牙吐出粗糙的呼吸，狂野而不耐烦，直到史蒂夫将身体压上他的脊背，开始用他想要的方式狠狠地操他。他高潮时在巴基身上弓起了身体，剧烈地颤抖着，就像他们最初的一次那样，那时巴基笑得上气不接下气，而史蒂夫差点晕了过去。

“明天你能让他们使用麻醉吗？”当史蒂夫从他身上倒下来，浑身是汗地喘息着的时候，巴基几乎是迫不及待地问。史蒂夫又喘了一大口气，让自己的头脑清醒点，撑起了身体。巴基依然面朝下躺着，像个死人一样一动不动。

“什么？给什么麻醉？”史蒂夫问，脑子依然因为高潮和现在的时间而迟钝钝的。

“我的手臂。”巴基说，脸半埋进枕头里，声音几乎听不见。他的手紧抓着枕头，焊接的甲片和维修用的小螺丝帽在昏暗的灯光下显现出来。

“但是你不会——这不会——”手臂上没有神经末梢，托尼说的。不会痛，也不会有其他的感觉。在维修手臂的时候不需要使用麻醉，只需要打开甲片，拉出接线，将金属以精妙的机制焊接在一起。

巴基将他的头更深地埋进枕头，肩膀缩进床里，将自己隐藏起来。史蒂夫的重量还压在他的身上，半硬的阴茎仍然抵着巴基的屁股。“你可以再操我一次。”巴基说。他的声音镇定，只有身体语言在说谎，史蒂夫整个人就像被灼伤一样从他身上翻了下来。

巴基撑起身体，跟随着史蒂夫疯狂地躲向床尾的动作，史蒂夫盯着他，开始意识到他应该是多么的恐惧，而他几乎没有看向史蒂夫。“如果能不——”巴基喘了口气，史蒂夫只注意到了他将金属手臂抱在胸前的姿势。如果不是有所觉察的话，他几乎发现不了他的异样。“如果能不痛的话，会更好一些。”巴基说完了，再次安静下来。

交易。耶稣基督啊，他一直在进行性交易，从收取邮件的工作开始。而史蒂夫太过迟钝，居然到现在才发现。

“巴基，你不用——你不用请求这个。”史蒂夫说，他实在不知道还能说什么了。巴基转开了头，没有看着他的眼睛。他紧张着，就像他在咖啡厅时那样，但这次他没有再用于讨价还价的筹码了。史蒂夫的胃部紧缩起来，巴基认为他需要和他进行性交易，为了往咖啡里加奶油，或是为了在做爱的时候多用一点润滑油避免受伤，他想。耶稣基督、圣母玛利亚和约瑟夫啊。

“告诉我该怎么做。”巴基说，安静而挫败。他躲开了史蒂夫伸向他的手，他的下巴绷得紧紧地，眼睛闭上了，仿佛在等待着什么。

“巴基，我——当然。我会告诉他们使用麻醉的，你当然不必感觉到疼痛。我只是——我只是很抱歉让你提出这样的请求。”

“你会告诉他们吗？”巴基慢慢地问，看着史蒂夫。

“我会的。”

巴基的目光在他身上搜寻着，史蒂夫提醒自己记得呼吸，不知道他到底在等待着什么。“你想要什么？”巴基最终问，紧张从他肩头卸了下去，像脱下一件外套，就像史蒂夫在咖啡厅抓到他那时一样。他靠向史蒂夫，露出影子一样的微笑，“来吧，我准备好了”的微笑。史蒂夫的呼吸攥紧了，这就是巴基一直在等待着的东西。

“没有。巴基。什么也不需要。”他说，不停地亲吻着巴基的额头，那天晚上他满怀着自我厌恶，睡在了沙发上。


End file.
